


The Mysterious Cat

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	The Mysterious Cat

Hiiro turned around after getting a cup of coffee to find a white cat eating his pastry. He shook his head and went to the fridge for a new one before yelling, “Poppy? Why is there a cat in here?”

She appeared from her game, “It must have walked in?”

“Maybe into the main hospital but it can’t just have appeared in CR.”

The cat looked up at Hiiro after finishing the pastry, then looked down at his new one.

“You aren’t going to eat this one too,” Hiiro decided.

“Come here,” Poppy said smiling. The cat approached and she gave it a few pats on the head before adding, “I’ll ask around and see if anyone is missing a cat.”

The white fluff jumped onto the seat Emu normally sat on and curled into a ball to take a nap.

“Where is the pediatrician?” Hiiro groaned to Poppy as he was fighting a bugster a while later.

“I haven’t heard from him all day,” she admitted.

After the bugster escaped, they headed back to CR and noticed Parad petting the cat, “I wondered where Emu had gone after checking on the patient.”

“Where is he?” Poppy asked.

“Here,” he pointed to the cat.

“That isn’t Emu,” Hiiro argued.

“Cats stress out the patient, so the bugster is turning people into cats,” Parad assessed.

“That’s ridiculous.”

Parad quickly merged with the cat making its eyes glow red before going back to his seated position.

“That explains how the cat got into CR,” Poppy said excitedly before looking at the cat, “Hi Emu.”

Emu’s ears perked up at the noise before he meowed in response.

“So we just need to defeat the bugster and he’ll go back to normal?” Hiiro wondered.

Parad shrugged, “It would make sense.”

Emu batted at one of the wires hanging off of Parad’s coat. Parad smiled and started waving it above Emu who started circling it in a chase. “I always wondered what it would be like to have a pet,” Parad smiled. Emu hissed at the idea of being a pet before he continued batting at the wire.

Poppy laughed, “he’s obviously Emu, but he does seem very cat like.”

Hiiro rolled his eyes before the alert went off telling them of a bugster sighting.

Soon the bugster was eliminated, and Hiiro and Poppy returned to CR. They noticed Emu, back as a human, sitting next to Parad.

“That was exciting,” Parad decided.

Emu groaned before he rubbed his head with the back of his hand, like a cat rubbing it’s face with a paw. When he realized what he did he sighed, “I guess it will take a bit longer to fully wear off.”


End file.
